


The Sex Perscription

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Loss of virginity kink, Mild Painplay, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pain, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Sub Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Season 10 Spoilers, Top Dean, Virgin Sam, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: WARNING: Sexual Content and Season 10 Spoilers.Demon Dean successfully escapes the demon cuffs and passes the devil's trap. Except this time he catches Sam, and decides to have some fun with him before he kills him. Forcing Sam to have  non-voluntary sex with his older brother. Guess it's not really non-voluntary if Sam let's it happen.





	The Sex Perscription

**Author's Note:**

> I put a warning and tags so some of you weak ass babies won't whine about how I ruined your pure souls ☆☆☆
> 
> I was just bored so I made this, thought it was interesting. If you don't like spoilers or incest you are free to turn back. And #SAMSSECRETFEELINGSABOUTDEAN
> 
> WARNING: Swearing, sexual content, incest, blah blah blah blahhhh.

Sam couldn't admit it, but he was scared for Dean. He couldn't help feeling like he was killing him the longer they continued with the treatments. All Sam wanted, or needed, was his brother back. In the end, he had no idea how he'd be able to handle it if Dean died, especially if he's the cause of it. Trying to bring Dean back with the purified blood. And the way Demon Dean belittles him wasn't making anything any easier. Everything that came from his mouth sounded like Dean, only making it feel more real and terrifying. That his "real" brother has giving up the good fight, is tired of having to babysit his pain in the ass little brother all of the time. Everything he said got deep into Sam's weak mind.

After administering another shot of the purified blood, Sam really needed a break. Just had to get away for a few minutes. Trying to erase Dean's words from his head, Sam wandered around the bunker, trying to find some peace. There was none, only pain. Especially as he reached Dean's room. Still, Sam couldn't help smiling to himself a little. Dean always needed his own room.

The space easily mimicked the things his brother licked. Well the things his old brother liked. Sam's heart ached even more as he found a handful of old photographs, looking through them in awe. Seeing Dean smiling happily in the photos brought a deeper inspiration to Sam. Now he was certain, he wasn't going to give up on the treatments, not until his brother was cured for good.

Sam carefully set the images down, preparing to leave. His heart fully stopped beating and his body stiffened as he was blindsided by Dean, his older brother so quiet he didn't see his attack coming. Dean tackled Sam, easily taking over him from the right side with Sam's arm in it's sling. They crashlanded onto the bed, Dean easily jamming a knee into Sam's ribcage and grabbing his neck with both hands, choking him.

"Heya Sammy," Dean mocked in a growling tone, squeezing his brothers throat as hard as he could, earning him a loud cough.

Sam struggled to get free, but Demon Dean was too strong. The way he was choking him making it even harder to focus. Sam struggled to breathe, weakly grasping his brothers arm with his left hand.

Dean had the most evil grin as he watched Sam's eyes roll to the back of his head, relishing every tremble from Sam's body as he struggled to breathe. Only when Sam went lax did Dean let go of his throat. Immediately, Sam started coughing, eyes still full of fear. Just what Demon Dean loved.

"You might as well blame your own sorry ass for letting me loose Sammy. See, the more human I became, the less the demon cuffs and the devil's trap were gonna hold me down. Lucky me, I'm going to enjoy this." Dean choked Sam again, roughly snaking a hand down to rip open Sam's fly. 

Sam glared at Dean in something that resembled shock, kicking out to hit Dean's leg but too weak to cause any real damage. Dean smirked, yanking his little brother's pants down as best he could. "What, this scare you Sammy? Thought of getting raped by your big brother? All powerless and weak under me. You should be happy to know I'll kill you when I'm through with you."

Sam choked willingly at that, literally freaking out for a good couple of seconds before Dean choked him harder.  "Stop squirming! Be a good bitch and maybe it won't be so bad for you."

Once Dean successfully yanked off a fighting Sam's jeans and underwear, he forced his way on top of Sam, finally loosening his chokehold.

"DEAN LISTEN TO ME THIS ISN'T YOU! Get off me!" Sam ordered, forcefully, yet easily getting pinned down by his older brother.

"Oh Sam. You really should know how Dean feels about you. Always wanted to fuck your pretty little ass," Dean growled dangerously low, staring into Sam's eyes and effectively piercing his soul. "Wanted to fuck that pretty little mouth too."

"A-are you insane!? My brother would NEVER think that!" Sam failed at lashing out at the stronger man.

"Mm oh but he does. Imagines fucking you over every piece of furniture in the bunker. Don't you wanna help out your brother hm? Give him a good fuck from his baby brother before ya die?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, LET ME GO! I-I won't give you what you want  _monster_!"

Dean smiled cockily at that. "You don't have a choice." Dean was quick as he undid his jeans, carefully taking his dick out and giving the shaft a few good strokes.

Sam's skin was flushed bright red with embarrassment now, eyes wide as his line of sight connected with the view of his brother's dick. Dean smiled down at him, moving his head down to steal a kiss from Sam's lips while he was distracted. Sam was too shocked to move, staring into Dean's dark green eyes as he moved his lips against Sam's.

Dean pulled away from his mouth with a huff. "Always wanted to do that too."

Sam was breathing and blushing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly. He really couldn't comprehend what was happening. The things this demon was saying about Dean, could it be true? Sam has known for a fact he's had lewd thoughts about Dean long before now. Wondered what it would be like to try something sexual with his brother but of course he never believed it would happen! Dean could never have those kinds of feelings towards him. Maybe. For all he knew the demon was lying, but all he saw was Dean above him, looking at Sam like he's all he's ever wanted.

Sam was very unsure as he relaxed under Dean's grip, giving in. This earned him a surprised look from Dean. "Don't want to fight me anymore Sammy? Aren't you scared of what big brother's gonna do to you?"

" _No_ ," Sam retorted, somewhat harsh but still patient. "I know Dean, the _real_ Dean, is still in there somewhere. And I won't fight him."

Demon Dean's snarky grin faded a little, but it was still prominent. "Works for me little brother."

Dean brought a hand down the length of Sam's body, pushing his thighs apart to get more leverage. Checking Sam's face, he was happy to still see some fear in his eyes at the thought that this was still happening. Dean kept a hand at Sam's neck squeezing gently just for reinforcement. He took hold of Sam's dick and was surprised to find it hard, giving the shaft a painful squeeze to be rewarded with a yelp from Sam's end. Dean got an even bigger smile on his face when he squeezed his little brother's balls tight earning him a louder cry.

"I'm gonna make this so painful for you baby boy." Dean moved his hand lower, finding Sam's hole. Sam's eyes got wide again. Dean was forceful when he stuck a finger in, all the way up to the knuckle. Sam actually whined then, whined Dean's name as loud as he could.

"God...so tight for me Sammy. Bet you want big brother to take your ass virginity like the slut you are," Dean whispered harshly, forcing in a second finger, effectively getting a tear out of Sam.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Dean mocked, trying to add in a third finger but the stretch was too much. "Come on, let me in Sammy." Sam screamed when the third finger was forced in, stretching him past the max. He's never been so uncomfortable in his life.

" _Dean_ pull it out," Sam whined, "It's too much!"

"Shut up, you know you want it."

Dean stretched his brother way to fast, every movement painful for Sam. He couldn't help the tears going down his cheeks. Dean was smiling wickedly, feeding off of Sam's pain like a leech. He yanked his fingers out of a mewling Sam, moving them up to Sam's mouth for him to suck. "Fine, you want it to be easier? Get 'em wet."

Sam was quick to take Dean's fingers into his mouth, acknowledging that this was going to happen to him. He was stubborn but he wasn't stupid. He licked and sucked on Dean's fingers, wetting them, Dean's cock giving an intrested twitch. "Fuck _._ That's it. More baby," Dean commanded, an obedient Sam sucking harder at the fingers in his mouth, running a velvety soft wet tongue between each of the digits. Tasting himself on Dean's fingers.

Dean let out a groan then, stuffing his fingers deep into Sam's mouth, only pulling out when Sam started to gag. Dean brought his now wet fingers to Sam's aching hole, shoving all three in at once. Sam cried and arched his back, toes curling in agony. The spit made the entry a lot easier. Dean moved his fingers inside of his brother, pressing hard on his inner walls, just lucky enough to watch Sam's eyes roll back into his head as pain shot up along his spine.

"Looks to me like you're ready for my cock, aren't ya baby?" Dean bent down to whisper into Sam's ear. Sam let out a small whine of protest but he had given up fighting. "Please go slow Dean," Sam begged.

"Sure thing doll," Dean lied. He forced his fingers out, lining his dick up towards Sam's sensitive hole. Sam's breath hitched as the blunt tip of his brothers dick pushed past his tight ring of muscle. Using his great advantage over Sam, Dean forced his dick inside as fast as he could, the tight heat almost too much to bear. Sam's weak grip on his brothers arm got painfully tight as he arched his back and whined. His entire body trembled as Dean slide home, inch by inch buried painfully into Sam. The spit wasn't helping much at that point.

Dean didn't waste anytime in moving his hips, sliding his way out of Sam before forcing back in as deep as he could go. Sam sounded like he was going to die as he cried out Dean's name, closing his eyes as tight as he could to will the pain away. It felt like everything inside him was being ripped apart. The way Sam trembled around him only made Dean moan in pleasure, the tight heat bringing him closer to the edge. " _Oh fuck_ , that's it...that's my good little virgin brother. You like having your big brother riding your ass don't you?  _Mm_ fuck!" Dean moved faster, taking his hand away from Sam's throat to latch onto his busted shoulder to hold Sam down as he fucked him. Sam twisted in agony, letting out a loud scream until Dean's lips clashed with his, swallowing up the noise. Dean growled possessively into his little brother's mouth, using his position to plow into Sam harder. The younger Winchester cried out against Dean's lips, the pained sound muffled. Sam forced himself to spread his legs wider, giving his brother better access. The rhythm was beyond punishing and Sam felt like he needed to pass out. As much as he's fantasized about Dean having sex with him, he never imagined it would be like this.

Dean's hand still held on painfully against Sam's bad shoulder, his dick also tearing up his insides, but the pain did go along with his pleasure. It was still his older brother, the one he's wanted to do this with for years. Somehow he still felt safe and needed with this corrupt version of Dean on top of him.

Sam fully let himself kiss back, lips connecting more forcefully with Dean's. Dean was rough as he moved his lips against Sam's, sliding his tongue forcefully against his brother's. Sam let out a small mewl and opened his mouth to let Dean have his way, tongue exploring every part of the inside of Sam's mouth. Sam's body hurt all over, but getting manhandled by Dean was making him extremely hard. Each time Dean thrust into him he couldn't help loving the friction on his dick as they moved against one another.

"You like this? Fucking whore. Love gettin' abused by your big brother," Dean got out, moving his lips to Sam's neck and biting hard at the over sensitive skin there. Leaving quite a few marks.

Sam whined out a moan. " _God shut up_! Just give it to me!" Sam didn't know if it was the pleasure or the pain talking but he just knew he needed more of it.

Dean roared loud as he picked up the pace, moving to hold Sam down by his thighs as he fucked his little brother's abused hole rougher than he had been before, jamming into Sam's prostate with every thrust.

Sam moaned loud then, moaned his brother's name. He gripped hard at the sheets under him with his left hand, trying to ground himself. Dean's breath was growing ragged above him, each thrust getting more and more unsteady as he cursed under his breath. Sam tilted his hips up, squeezing as hard as he could around his brother's dick with his inner walls as Dean moved inside of him. Dean moaned at that, fucking deep into the wonderful tightness of his brother.

Sam's dick gave more than a few twitches before he came, a pained moan escaping his throat, his whole body shaking. Dean could feel his brother's orgasm from the inside, the sensation too wonderful for words surrounding his dick. "F-fuck Sammy, I'm gonna cum. Can't hold back anymore!"

Sam laid motionless under Dean as he continued to fuck him. His entire body felt tenuous. "Don't cum inside Dean..." Sam stated weakly, his voice hoarse. Not that he really had a say in the decision.

"Bet you want it Sammy. Wanna feel big brother's cum in your ass!" Dean's movements stuttered, finally burying his dick in as deep as he could go before filling Sam up with his load, eyes fully going black as he came inside. Sam moaned weakly under him. The new warmth spreading deep inside him giving his cock one last reason to twitch. They were both panting hard, bodies still connected where Dean stayed buried inside him. This is the most intimate Sam has ever been with his brother. And he loved it, despite the pain. Sam carefully brought his hand up to hold the side of Dean's face, looking up fondly into the pitch black demon eyes before pulling his brother in for another sloppy kiss.

" _Ahem._ " Castiel cleared his throat.

Both boys looked up to find Cas standing in the doorway.

" _Sam,_ what is going on here!!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments losers.
> 
> #castielisjealous?
> 
> (#tbh demon Dean is so hawt he could fuck me rn)


End file.
